Juste une danse
by Clipse23
Summary: Spuffy / Saison 6 / Petit moment entre Buffy et Spike en admettant que le mariage d'Alex et Anya ait entièrement eu lieu.


**Juste une dance**

 _Ecriture : 21 Septembre 2015_

One-Shot - Saison 6 épisode « Hell's Bells »

N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- On enchaîne avec une musique plus douce, annonça le DJ dans son micro. J'encourage tout les couples à nous rejoindre sur la piste de danse.

Buffy s'adossa contre le mur en regardant les duos se former. Elle aperçut avec un sourire Willow amener Tara au milieu de la foule, tandis qu'Anya tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber avec sa robe ou de marcher sur les pieds d'Alex. Même les deux familles s'étaient finalement pris au jeu en choisissant pour certains des partenaires chez les autres. Le temps d'une chanson, on aurait presque dit que rien ne s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Qu'il n'y avait pas eu de conflit, qu'un démon n'avait pas faillit ruiner le mariage, et que l'année s'était merveilleusement bien passée pour tout le monde. Dawn la rejoignit à ses côtés.

\- Pas de partenaire ? interrogea cette dernière.

\- Non… acquiesça tout simplement Buffy en observant les gens. Mais voir les autres heureux ce soir c'est… c'est déjà parfait. Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux, affirma t-elle sincèrement.

\- On va quand même pouvoir se soutenir à deux dans notre solitude, soutint Dawn avec un sourire.

Mais le jeune homme à cornes avec qui elle avait passé la soirée à parler ne tarda pas à s'approcher d'elle.

\- Ca te dit une danse ?

La jeune fille regarda sa soeur sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Vas-y si tu en a envie, lui céda Buffy. Amuse toi.

\- Mais tu…

\- C'est juste une danse, affirma t-elle avec de grands yeux.

Dawn la remercia rapidement et partit rejoindre les autres avec son cavalier. Buffy ne tarda pas à se retrouver de nouveau seule. Elle parcourut un instant la salle du regard. D'accord, c'était peut-être juste une danse, mais elle aurait aimé la faire. Juste pour être un peu plus heureuse ce soir là. Pour une fois qu'elle l'était depuis qu'elle était revenue d'entre les morts, elle avait envie d'en profiter un peu plus. Mais elle dû se résigner à ne pas assouvir cette envie en voyant qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle au bord de la piste. Elle préféra finalement s'éclipser un instant en attendant la fin de la chanson, et partit se chercher une veste en sentant le courant d'air froid qu'amenait jusqu'ici la pluie torrentielle de dehors.

Elle accéda rapidement à la salle en question et entreprit de chercher ses affaires dans l'énorme tas qu'avaient laissé les invités. Impossible de la trouver, il y avait bien trop de choses.

\- Buffy ?

Cette dernière se retourna en entendant son nom. Spike se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu es revenu pour danser un slow langoureux avec ton… amie ? suggéra la blonde en tentant de masquer le léger pincement au coeur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Non… Je l'ai laissé partir. J'étais curieux de voir comment se passait le reste de la soirée.

\- Oh, fit-elle en reposant les vêtements qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Et toi, tu ne danses pas ? l'interrogea t-il.

\- Tout le monde a déjà un partenaire. Je… J'aurais aimé. Pour une fois que je me sens bien d'être ici. Je vais attendre la prochaine chanson.

Spike fit deux pas vers elle. Lui aussi avait l'air différent ce soir. Il semblait plus calme. Et puis, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui forcer la main pour qu'ils se remettent encore ensemble. Elle se doutait qu'il faisait ça pour la laisser en paix ce soir là, et elle l'en remerciait.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien… commença t-il. Mais si tu tiens à danser sur cette…

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il fut légèrement étonné de sa réponse à la fois positive et rapide. Sans perdre perdre de temps, il se rapprocha et prit sa main en posant doucement l'autre sur sa hanche. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. La musique laissait entendre son timbre doux jusqu'ici. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant, se regardant dans les yeux et profitant de la simplicité du moment. C'était presque irréel pour eux deux. Buffy finit par briser le silence.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement entre nous.

Elle baissa son regard un instant.

\- Si… Si je n'avais pas été comme ça cette année, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe plus simplement. Comme maintenant.

Spike ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait toujours pas réellement compris qu'elle s'était servie de lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter la même chose. Rien que pour pouvoir partager plus de moments comme ceux-là. Ne plus se cacher, et pouvoir profiter pleinement de l'état de bien-être dans lequel il se sentait en cet instant.

\- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé, amour, confirma t-il doucement en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ils continuèrent à danser ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, n'échangeant pas un mot et laissant l'atmosphère apaisante qu'ils avaient crée les envelopper.


End file.
